


Body Guard

by ShizukaHanagawa



Series: Forbidden Pleasures [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Forbidden. That's all it was.





	Body Guard

Her feet were kicked up on the couch, one hand holding open a book and the other supporting her head. Beneath her legs was Worick, the blonde insisting on rubbing the woman’s sore legs. Alex was asleep in the room that the two girls shared, tired from singing all night long. It was fairly quiet, not that it was always quiet because of Worick, but he was worried himself.

“Nic wasn’t there?”

“Nope. That’s why I had to run all the back here.”

(l/n) (f/n) was something between an employer, a friend, and a roommate. She was powerful in Ergastulum, more than some would ever know and that is exactly why she had employed Benriya. If the two men refused to move into her spacious house, then she would move in to their three bedroom apartment and pay the bills and the men as well. It wasn’t like she didn’t have money to just throw away, and quite frankly, she didn’t care. She just wanted to be protected and apparently, that hadn’t happened today.

Worick’s fingers danced on top of the bruise she had acquired, the bluish-purple patch of skin making her flinch with slight pain. She had been kicked by one of the three men that had attacked her in an attempt to make her succumb, but that only resulted in his head being blown off by the (h/c) haired girl. Oh, when Nicolas returned he was in so much trouble.

“Try not to go too hard on lover boy, (f/n).”

Her (e/c) eyes moved from the pages of the book to Worick’s one blue eye. She knew that he was only looking out for Nicolas, but it bothered her slightly. Alex and Worick had always known that there was something more than just a work relationship and a friendship. They had heard the creaking of the doors and the soft footsteps of (f/n) leaving her shared room to go to Nicolas’ room when Alex and Worick were supposedly asleep. Even though they tried to hide it, the other two knew and it slowly became common knowledge between the four people. However, outside of the apartment, it was strictly an employee/employer relationship.

“Fine.”

The door opened and slammed shut, the rustling of a bag being heard as Nicolas walked into the kitchen and stocked the fridge with bottles of Pierre. Worick squeezed (f/n)’s thigh, sending a playful smirk in the girl’s direction to which the girl glared. (f/n) was mad as she stared over at her forbidden lover. She loved his muscular build, the scar that ran down the front of his body, the tattoo on his back, his somewhat too big ears… Wait! She was supposed to be mad! Right now was not the time to be admiring him!

A warm hand rested on her head, earning a look from the (h/c) haired girl. Nicolas gave the girl a soft smile before noticing the anger in her eyes and then how Worick was touching her legs, avoiding the ugly bruise. His eyes widened before they locked with (f/n)’s once again. So much was said with just their eyes and Nicolas had to look away. (f/n) got off the couch and followed Nicolas into his room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, waiting for Nicolas to finish stripping and get comfortable.

**“What happened?”** Nicolas asked.

**“Mikey’s men showed up today, Nic. I thought you were there with me?”** (f/n) signed back.

Nicolas shook his head, slipping into a pair of sweatpants. He had left her side for only two minutes, but apparently that had been a mistake.

**“Dammit… How many of them were there?”** Nicolas signed.

**“Three. I took care of them though.”**

**“I’m sorry, (f/n). I shouldn’t have left your side.”**

(f/n) shrugged her shoulders, obviously tired already.

**“It already happened. What did you get by the way?”**

Nicolas reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing earlier and tossed a box at the girl, letting her catch it with ease. (f/n) opened the box and stared at Nicolas. It was the necklace that had been in the (l/n) family for decades that was stolen from (f/n) two years ago. The sapphire blue gem was still in extremely great condition and the silver chain was still the original with small indentations. The girl was speechless. Nicolas knew how important the necklace was to her and he had gone out of his way to get it for her.

**“Nicolas… Thank you.”**

Nicolas smiled and shook his head, a deep and rough laugh coming from his throat. He held the shirt he was planning to wear in his hands, but decided that the girl on his bed was much more important. He pushed her back on the bed, slowly stalking over her body. His tags hung from his neck, barely touching the woman beneath him.

(f/n) put a hand on his cheek, wanting his lips to touch hers so badly. Nicolas gave in to her silent wish and placed his chapped lips against hers.  Buttons from (f/n)’s shirt were slowly popped, revealing that she wore no bra underneath. Nicolas smirked. He leaned down to place kisses and small bites on her chest, his cold tags making the girl shiver. His hands worked on her shorts, sliding them off with her panties.

(f/n)’s eyes flashed as Nicolas spread her legs and delved into her core, one of his thick fingers sliding in and out of her slit. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as she ground against his face. They both knew that this was forbidden, but it didn’t matter. Neither one of them cared if the employee/ employer relationship or the Normal/Tag relationship was not allowed, if they were going to go down, they might as well go together.

(f/n) flipped Nicolas on to his back, straddling his cloth covered waist. Her hands moved up and down his toned chest, a haughty smile pulling at her lips. She freed Nicolas and his member from the black sweatpants, throwing them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her soft lips pressed a kiss to the head of his manhood, mischief in her eyes as she moved away from him.

**“What are you doing?”** Nicolas signed.

**“That’s your punishment, Nic. I still have a bruise.”**

Nicolas ran his hands up and down her sides, the light from the window behind (f/n) giving the woman an angelic glow. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he ever expected when he first met her and she was his. Well, unofficially his anyways… but he wanted to change that. He had made love to this woman and her body so many times before and he would like to do it so many more times. Who needed uppers when he could have her?

~~~

Outside of the room, Worick chuckled to himself. He could hear the bed rocking against the bedroom walls and he knew that everything would be alright between the two. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, making Worick look up. Alex was standing there, her other hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“I see that they made up?” the woman asked as she sat next to Worick.

“It seems so. That was a pretty nasty bruise she had on her leg though.”

“I’m sure she already made Nicolas pay for that. I wonder when they plan on making it official? I mean it’s not like (f/n) can’t have input into the laws.”

“Even so, she’s waiting on Nicolas. Once she figures out what Nicolas wants and that he’s not scared anymore, then she can force the laws all she wants. But until then, she’s not going to cause any drama.”

Alex sighed and shook her head. It would be so much easier if the Tag/Normal laws were amended as soon as possible, but it really depended on Nicolas becoming serious with (f/n).

~~~

(f/n) curled into Nicolas’ body, the necklace he found for her was around her neck. The soft glow of light filtered the room as the two were under the white sheets, making everything seem so peaceful, so unreal. Nicolas pressed a kiss on her head, pulling her closer. These two shouldn’t have even met, given her high and powerful social status and him being a Twilight, but she had chosen him. It didn’t matter to (f/n) that he was a Twilight, whatever she wanted she would get and it happened to be Nicolas Brown. He knew she was tough, he knew that she would take down those that were in her way to get what she wanted, but with him, she was delicate and somewhat submissive. It gave him great pride that she only wanted him and in time, he would return the forbidden feelings that he harbored for her.

Nicolas would let (f/n) know that he loved her just as much as she loved him.


End file.
